1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a three-dimensional surface measurement, a projector can be used to provide a light beam to illuminate a three-dimensional sample. The surface image of the illuminated sample can be detected by a camera to obtain the surface information thereof. To acquire more information of the sample, multiple light sources or light beams with different projection directions are applied in the measurement system, which also requires more cameras. However, more of the projectors and the cameras represent the higher cost and the more complicated arrangement thereof.